Лунный свет
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: porque tu y yo no somos tan diferentes...


_**Que tal a todos, bueno este es mi primer one-short así que por favor sean comprensibles si no me sale bien, realmente espero que me salga bien…bueno sin mas demora aquí esta mi pequeño trabajo…:$**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador porque si me perteneciera México ya habría salido (mi OC claro esta) hay que admitir que seria un personaje muy interesante…**_

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura y fría con un hermoso cielo despejado iluminada por la hermosa luna llena, para algunos una bella noche romántica, para otros una simple noche mas para dormir…sin embargo para otros una noche de pesares y tristezas…eso mismo le ocurría a cierto ruso cuya mirada se encontraba perdida hacía un punto fijo del cielo mientras su mente se encontraba extraviada en medio de pensamientos y recuerdos nada gratos que lo llenaban de tristeza…sentía como sus orbes violetas se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar tantas horribles guerras, tanta tortura, tanta sangre que poco a poco le robaban la cordura…todos los países le temían y veían como un loco psicópata que aparentaba con un tierna sonrisa…y bien, puede que sea cierto pero fuera de todo eso seguía siendo una persona que anhelaba la compañía de alguien que le devolviera la tranquilidad consigo mismo…solo un amigo…pero debía aceptarlo…se encontraba solo en el mundo, a excepción de sus hermanas pero una huía de él y la otra estaba loca y enfermizamente enamorada de el…ni siquiera ellas llenaban ese vacío. Involuntariamente pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios mientras que las lágrimas caían con más velocidad, pronto los gemidos comenzaban a intensificarse…el gran y poderoso Rusia se encontraba llorando y lo peor era que en ese momento se sentía más invisible que Canadá…porque estaba solo. Justo por ese rumbo se encontraba caminando una joven de esbelta figura cuyo hermoso cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cadera, vestía un hermoso y ceñido vestido blanco junto con unas sandalias de tacón a juego cubierta con un chal color crema, la hermosa joven se dirigió hacía un punto exacto a orillas de una pequeña laguna donde se reflejaba la hermosa luna, le pareció escuchar un llanto del lado opuesto de la laguna, la chica sin mucho esfuerzo se dirigió hacia el otro lado de esta para saber de quien se trataba, pronto la joven localizo con la mirada al dueño de ese llanto, un hombre claramente mayor que ella de cabellos platinados y de un visiblemente pesado abrigo color crema junto con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuyas manos enfundadas en guantes cubrían su rostro, la joven decidió con algo de miedo acercarse al hombre que se encontraba en posición fetal, con delicadeza la joven se inclino hasta llegar a su altura y con su dulce tacto poso una se sus manos en uno de sus hombros, al sentir el tacto el hombre rápidamente levanto el rostro para toparse con un par de enormes y brillantes ojos marones-rojizo que lo veían fijamente, la primera reacción del hombre fue un leve sonrojo, la joven fue quien dio el primer y en un tono cálido y dulce decidió hablarle<p>

-¿se encuentra bien?

El hombre no se atrevía a contestarle sin embargo en los ojos de la joven…había algo que le daba confianza y lo impulsaba a contarle todos sus problemas, sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendía era que realmente no le tenia miedo, si lo tuviera no se habría atrevido a correr hacia su lado y preguntarle si estaba bien, lo primero que pudo pronunciar al haber controlado sus propias lagrimas…

-¿t-tu no m-me tienes miedo?

-claro que no, porque le tendría miedo –pronuncio la joven dulcemente

-¿en verdad me conoces? –dijo Rusia aun confundido

-se lo necesario, usted es una persona en problemas y para mi cualquier persona en problemas es mi problema –contesto alegremente la joven

-yo…yo no soy cualquier persona -contesto mientras un aura purpura comenzaba a surgir de su persona

-soy la personificación misma de la gran nación de Rusia, gran potencia mundial y alguien de quien deberías temer –contesto mas calmadamente

Sin embargo ni con ese extraño aura que emanaba de el ni con esas palabras intimidantes logro alejar a la joven…aunque claro esa no era su intención

-¡USTED ES RUSIA!

-….

-¡INCREIBLE! siempre eh querido conocerlo, pero el idiota de Estados Unidos no quería que me le acercara, –respondió la joven enérgicamente

-debiste hacerle caso…si te lo dijo debe ser por algo…soy la nación mas cruel de todas y tu una simple jovencita

-yo no creo que sea cruel, si no porque lloraba…usted tiene un problema

El hombre simplemente se quedó callado, aunque se viera muy joven en verdad era bastante observadora…un momento…dijo Estados Unidos…que tiene que ver el con ella…a menos que ella fuera…

-lamento no haberme presentado antes, usted no es la única nación aquí ya que yo también soy la personificación de México…quizá halla escuchado hablar de el –dijo la joven

-ahhh…_**da**_

-sabe muchos países dicen que usted es un…

-psicópata…_**da**_

-no lo decían exactamente así pero…

Rápidamente el hombre volvió a hundir su rostro en sus manos ocultándose nuevamente, México que había escuchado mucho de su historia rápidamente pudo ponerse en su situación, su vida tampoco había sido muy grata desde su nacimiento hasta ese entonces, la joven volvió a posar su mano en el hombro de Rusia aunque no logro llamar su atención esta vez, su mirada se perdió en la hermosa y resplandeciente luna arriba de ellos, involuntariamente sus pensamientos salieron a flote atreves de sus labios

-tu y yo no somos tan diferentes…

-hmmm

El hombre rápidamente volvió a levantar el rostro volteando hacía la joven cuya mirada se encontraba fija en la luna

-yo dije que…no somos tan diferentes…yo…se lo que es estar sola

-en…verdad –contesto Rusia con incrédulo

-si…desde que mi madre murió…me quedé sola

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**En la hermosa y gran Tenochtitlan se libraba una feroz batalla entre aztecas y españoles por el dominio de la tierra sin embargo sabia que esa no era la verdadera razón…la verdadera razón era ella…la pequeña niña quien miraba horrorizada la escena…completamente petrificada mientras observaba como su gente moría debilitada por viruela o de una muerte espantosa apuñalados por la espada de aquellos hombres de armadura. Una bella mujer cuyo largo cabello se encontraba desalineado y cuya hermosa piel morena se encontraba tiznada y llena de heridas que no paraban de sangrar, la personificación misma de la gran Tenochtitlan quien se acercaba hacía la pequeña niña utilizando una de las muchas lanzas usadas en combate como soporte para no caerse mientras a pasó lento pero firme se dirigía hacia ella**_

_**-recuerda…hija mía…debes ser fuerte –le decía la mujer mientras escupía sangre**_

_**-¡NO MADRE…USTED NO PUEDE MORIR!... –le decía la pequeña entre lagrimas**_

_**-hija mía…mi tiempo se ha terminado…pero tu hija…aun estas con vida…prométeme que serás fuerte…que serás valiente…y que nunca te rendirás –le decía la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña por ultima vez**_

_**-lo…prometo madre…te lo prometo –dijo la niña sin contener el llanto**_

_**La mujer en una maniobra sobrehumana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba arranco el bello medallón que colgaba de su cuello entregándoselo a su hija en su pequeña mano, en él se encontraba una hermosa águila devorando una serpiente en un nopal con incrustaciones de jade y oro, esa misma señal que los había llevado a encontrar su hogar…su hogar que estaba hecho pedazos en ese instante. La mujer deposito un suave y maternal beso en la frente de su hija para después caer muerta frente a sus ojos.**_

_**-MAMÁ…MAMÁ…DESPIERTA PORVAFOR –gritaba la niña inclinándose al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que alguna vez fuera la gran y poderosa Tenochtitlan**_

_**La niña lloraba sin parar, perdió el control sobre su propia fortaleza, su madre había muerto ante sus ojos por el…aquel hombre lleno de crueldad e inhumanidad. Un hombre de brillante armadura se encaminaba hacía la pequeña con una sonrisa malévola, sus ojos verdes brillaban en una forma desquiciada y llena de locura…**_

_**-Ahora eres mía… **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-no…nunca me imagine a España de esa forma –dijo Rusia como si de un niño se tratara

-ese hombre…siempre tuvo dos caras, una que mostraba ser dulce, amorosa y simpática pero…tiene otra que muestra una cara llena de crueldad y falta de cordura- dijo la mexicana mientras otro no grato recuerdo le venia a la mente…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**En una hermosa casa de hermosos colores y grandes ventanas…se escuchaban los gritos y gemidos de una pequeña niña. La niña cuyo nombre correspondía a Nueva España, dueña de esos gritos y gemidos y cuyo hermoso vestido rosa se había manchado de su propia sangre proveniente de su espalda herida por su propio padre…no era su hermana menor adoptiva…era su hija de sangre aquel que con un látigo y esa locura en su mirada le estaba lastimando.**_

_**-perdóneme…padre, ya no lo volveré a ver –decía la pequeña llorando**_

_**-¡TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO TE ACERQUES AL NIÑO DE INGLATERRA, TE ESTA DANDO MALAS INFLUEZIAS! –dijo el español continuando con su labor**_

_**-yo solo…quería hacer un amigo –decía la pequeña niña entre gemidos de dolor**_

_**El hombre, sin previo aviso abrazo a la pequeña niña mientras parecía que volvía a recuperar algo de cordura, la niña se dejo abrazar mientras que en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor al presionar sus heridas, no quiso quejarse…no quería que se volviera a enfadar**_

_**-perdóname…tu sabes que no me gusta hacerte daño…tu me haces perder le control…promete que ya no volverás a ver a ese niño –le dijo España en una forma suave y dulce**_

_**-yo…lo prometo**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El ruso aunque mostraba ser inexpresivo en su rostro por dentro estaba claramente asombrado, quien diría que España podría ser un tirano desquiciado en su otra faceta, claramente muy diferente a la que el conocía. La joven había perdido el brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba hacía la luna, sentía que al recordar su pasado esas heridas que le habían causado volvían a abrirse.

-pero sabe, muchas veces me pregunto como es que no eh perdido la cordura con todo esto pero luego la recuerdo a ella…hubiera perdido la fe de no ser por ella…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**La pequeña Nueva España se encontraba llorando en su habitación, España finalmente se había ido…finalmente podía llorar sus penas en paz, a pesar de que sabía que él era su padre, a pesar de que a veces se comportara como el hombre mas bueno y paternal del mundo ella sabía…lo que su otra cara ocultaba…sus hermanos y ella lo sabían muy bien…ella sabía que su miedo hacía él se convertía en otra cosa al pasó que crecía…se convertía en odio, en rencor e ira hacía su padre, sus hermosos ojos tras esos anteojos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos, no por el llanto, sino por esos nuevos sentimientos que surgían en su pecho y que no conocía ni siquiera cuando España asesino a su madre, aquel sentimiento del odio**_

_**-LO ODIO…TE ODIO… ¡TE ODIO! –grito fuertemente la pequeña dejando salir toda esa ira que encerraba en su interior**_

_**-estoy sola…sola… ¡SOLA COMO UN PERRO! –dijo aun enojada **_

_**La niña se coloco en posición fetal escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Una pequeña mariposa, de esas con hermosas alas anaranjadas y detalles negros, ella ya las había visto antes pero esa era la primera vez que tenia una tan cerca de ella, la pequeña mariposa se poso en una de sus rodillas consiguiendo llamar la atención de la pequeña niña, Nueva España por alguna razón no sentía miedo, quizá sorpresa pero no miedo, sus emociones se centraban mas en la curiosidad que en otra cosa, la mariposa rápidamente se elevo abandonando su rodilla comenzando a volar, la pequeña se sintió intrigada por tal suceso, rápidamente se levanto siguiendo a la mariposa, sentía que las piernas no le funcionaban, corría torpemente tras ella, en el camino pudo observar a mucha de su gente siendo tratados como esclavos, a patadas y latigazos, aquellas escenas le rompían el alma en pedazos, sentía como sus fuerzas se derrumbaban sin embargo seguía corriendo siguiendo su instinto y no las normas que le dictaba España, finalmente la mariposa se posó en una pequeña rama, la pequeña pudo observar aquel jardín de suelo erosionado, desolado y desértico agotado por manos españolas. La joven se desplomo aterrizando en sus rodillas al ver con lujo de detalle el daño que España le causaba a su pueblo, sintió ganas de llorar, de llorar como si no hubiera mañana sin embargo fue ahí cuando la vio a ella…una hermosa mujer joven de piel trigueña que se cubre de un manto estampado de estrellas y que, por los rayos de oro que la rodean, parece como si tuviera el sol a sus espaldas, sus manos estaban rodeadas de un listón negro y a sus pies se encontraba un ángel cuyas alas tricolor se encontraban extendidas de tal forma que podía admirar tan hermosa imagen. La bella mujer acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña **_

_**-hija mía, no pierdas la esperanza, tu puedes hacer lo que sea…**_

_**-us…usted no es mi madre – dijo la pequeña aun buscando una explicación**_

_**-si lo soy hija mía…soy tu segunda madre…madre de Jesús, y tu madre mi pequeña –le contesto dulcemente**_

_**-pe…pero yo no… **_

_**La mujer entrelazo una de sus manos con las de la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa**_

_**-no tengas miedo…eres mas fuerte de lo que crees…y un día tu mi pequeño capullo…florecerás y todos verán tu fortaleza y belleza –dijo la mujer amorosamente**_

_**-debo estar soñando, esto no puede ser real –decía la niña aun dudosa**_

_**-nunca mas…hija mía…nunca mas estarás sola…porque tu madre…la virgen de Guadalupe…siempre estará para cuidarte pequeña**_

_**La virgen poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose en hermoso pétalos de rosas que se dispersaban con el pasó del viento, la pequeña Nueva España veía como ante sus ojos de esa tierra erosionada crecían hermosas rosas de varios colores, hermosas flores y pastizales que le decían a gritos que lo ates ocurrido no había sido un sueño, que en verdad pasó y que en verdad no estaba sola…**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La joven finalmente miro hacia los orbes violetas que se encontraban frente a ella, al recordar eso sentía como las heridas dejaban de dolerle, sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo tan característico, y su sonrisa volvía a formarse en su hermoso rostro, Rusia la veía asombrado por las cosas que la joven le había relatado.

-Creo que en verdad no somos tan diferentes –dijo Rusia sonriendo

-si…esas no fueron las únicas cosas que me pasaron pero…siempre me he tratado de mantener en pie…me podrán ver herida pero jamás vencida –le dijo la mexicana también sonriendo

-cuando me preguntabas cual era mi problema…me siento solo…no tengo amigos porque todos me tiene miedo, y se alejan de mi –dijo Rusia borrando su sonrisa y remplazándola con una mueca de tristeza

-entonces…seamos amigos –dijo México levantándose de golpe y tendiéndole la mano

-pero…Estados Unidos no se lo permitiría –dijo un afligido Rusia

-no me interesa lo que diga ese tipo…yo quiero ser tu amiga –dijo México alegremente

El ruso dudo por algunos instantes, ella era bastante joven y no sabia si una relación de amistad funcionaria pero también lo dejaba sorprendido que un país tan joven como lo era ella hubiese pasado por tanto y estuviera tan lastimado como lo estuvieran varios países viejos del lado oriente

-_**¡da!**_ -dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mano en señal de amistad

-esto será el cominezo de una bella amistad -dijo la mujer dedicansole una radinate sonrisa

* * *

><p><em><strong>bien, quizas por si ya han notado volvi a subir este pequelo one-short, descubri que el nombre del OC ya estaba ocupado por una escritora y realmente espero no haber ofendido a nadie, bien con el mundo, aunque me decepcione un poco por la cantidad de comentarios yo nadamas escribo por mero amor al arte y hacia mi país y esta bien<strong>_

**_hasta pronto y que dios los bendiga (no lo tomen como despedida solo que asi soy de cursi)_**


End file.
